The present invention generally relates to game calls and even more particularly relates to flexible game calls and even more particularly relates to long-life flexible game calls having interchangeable diaphragms
In the past, hunters have often used game calls which consist of a relatively short rigid tube having a sound-producing diaphragm affixed therein. While these types of calls and others have enjoyed considerable use in the past, they have several serious drawbacks. First of all, the typical short, rigid tube has a limited range of tones which can resonate within the call, thereby limiting the range of sound frequencies which can easily be generated within the call. Secondly, these rigid calls generally require the hunter to be facing in the same direction as he or she desires the sound to be directed. For example, if a hunter is standing behind a tree and desires to direct the sound of the call in a direction behind the tree or on the other side of the tree, she would typically be required to physically turn around and face the tree and blow the call in that direction. Often the additional motion of turning around may be just enough to visually catch the attention of nearby game, thereby alerting such game to the presence of a hunter. Another problem with the typical calls used in the past has been their relative short life span. The diaphragm typically is affixed in the call and often becomes cracked, stretched, punctured or otherwise damaged, thereby rendering the entire call useless. These and other problems have existed with typical game calls in the past.
Consequently, there exists a need for improvement in game calls which overcome the above-stated problems.